


All In the Life of a Jedi

by LoveTheArts4Life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chopper is a mischievous little droid, Gen, Main character gets hurt, what happens next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTheArts4Life/pseuds/LoveTheArts4Life
Summary: What happens when Sabine gets hurt on a mission?
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	All In the Life of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rebels fanfiction! Let's go!!
> 
> There are some words in Mando'a included, translations will be at the bottom :)

~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is it that we always get caught in a firefight?" Sabine says under her breath, shooting stormtroopers and throwing armed detonators as she runs. "We never get one easy run.”

As always, one of their pickups had gone wrong, and they were now being bombarded by stormtroopers. Hera, who had dropped them off, was fighting her own battle in the air with TIE fighters.

"Eh, you'd get bored if we had too many easy runs, 'Bine." Ezra replies, using his lightsaber to deflect shots back at their adversaries.

"Hey, less chatting, more buckethead blasting you two!" Zeb yells, running up beside them, blasting stormtroopers as he goes.

Between Ezra, Zeb and Sabine, they manage to get themselves behind some rocks they could use as temporary cover. "Spectre-5 to _Ghost_. We're going to need a pickup." Sabine says through her comm system.

"Hang in there Spectre-5. I'll be there soon.”

*************

A short time later, the _Ghost_ flies over their heads, shooting at and scattering bucketheads as it goes. Hera lands a short distance to the right of them, and the ramp comes down.

"Zeb, go! We'll cover you!" Ezra yells.

"No, you go kid. I've got this." Zeb growls, tightening his grip on his bo-rifle.

"Zeb, go! We'll need you on the guns.”

After a few seconds of both Ezra and Sabine shooting at oncoming troopers, giving Zeb a window to move, Zeb finally starts running toward the ship, taking aim at opponents coming up behind the kids.

"Ezra, you next!" Sabine yells over the noise of blasters and lightsabers.

"No way! You go, Sabine. I'll cover you.”  
"Ugh, Ezra, just go!”

Ezra pulls his blaster out of its holster on his hip. "I'll cover you. Just go!" He pushes her toward the ship.

"What is it with Jedi and being so kriffing self-sacrificial?" Sabine mutters to herself, running toward the _Ghost_ 's ramp.

As she turns away from the _Ghost_ to fire at an oncoming trooper, a blaster shot hits her in her right leg, sending her crashing to the ground.

“Sabine!"

“Kid!"

She faintly hears Ezra and Zeb calling her, but she can't reply because of the searing pain in her leg. Ezra, being closer, runs up to her. Zeb, seeing someone taking care of her, keeps troopers off his crewmates' backs with his rifle.

"Hey, are you okay?”

"What the kriff does it look like, Ezra? I just got shot!”

"Can you stand?”

Sabine nods shakily, taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth before attempting to pull herself to her feet.

At first, just standing, the pain is almost bearable. With her first step, however, Sabine's knees buckle and her vision goes blurry from tears of pain. Her arms swing wildly as she tries keeping her balance, reaching for something, anything, to keep herself from falling.

Ezra catches her before she lands on the ground, putting her arm over his shoulder.

"S-sorry," Sabine winces, voice wobbly.

"It's okay," He says softly. Carefully, being mindful of her injury, Ezra puts one arm behind her back and one under her legs, picking her up. "I've got you. Spectre-6 to _Ghost_ , Spectre-5 is injured.”

He walks on the _Ghost_ , Chopper closing the ramp once they're inside.

************  
With the whole crew aboard the _Ghost_ , Hera takes off. Once out of the atmosphere, she puts the ship on autopilot toward the nearest Resistence Base and walks out to the common area, where Sabine is sitting at the table, helmet on the table and injured leg propped up on the bench beside her. Ezra and Zeb had managed to help her up the ladder from the cargo hold, despite her feeble protests. Even with their help though, she's still in extreme pain, especially with the adrenaline of battle wearing off.

"Ezra! I told you, I'm fine! Just get the med pack!”

"Sabine, let them help you. Keep your weight off that leg." Hera gives the Mandalorian a stern, but still caring look.

“But—"

"But nothing, Sabine. Just let us help." Hera walks to the table, sitting on Sabine's left side. "Were you able to complete the mission?”

"No. The contact misled us. Those bucketheads were waiting for us as soon as we got there.”

"Okay, I'll let base know. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

"No, just my leg. But _haar'chak_ , does it hurt! The shot just barely missed my armor.”

"Is there anything I can do to help you?”

"I'd just like to go to my room. I'll take care of my leg in there.”

"Okay, some rest would probably do you some good. What's taking Ezra so long with that med pack?”

As if on cue, Chopper's gleeful beeping is heard, along with a yell of "Chopper!" from Ezra. The droid is seen zooming through the ship's halls, blue-haired teenager close behind. Chopper zips into the cockpit, shutting the door in Ezra's face.

Despite the pain, Sabine laughs at the familiar sight, and Hera soon joins.

"That crazy droid! He shut the refresher door in my face just as I was about to grab the med pack!" Ezra says, frustrated.

"I'll go talk to him," Hera states. "Sabine, stay off that leg!”

"Okay, _mom_." Sabine rolls her eyes goodnaturedly, a small smile growing on her face. Hera had always been her space mom, and circumstances like this always brought out the twi'lek's motherly side.

"Ezra, why don't you or Zeb help Sabine to her room?”

"Hera, I can do it myself! I'm not helpless," Sabine says, slightly miffed.

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you should." Hera gently squeezes Sabine's shoulder, smiling softly at the girl. She then opens the door to the cockpit, walks in, and shuts the door behind herself.

Ezra and Sabine are then left in the common room, Sabine sitting at the table with her leg propped on the bench next to her, and Ezra standing nearby.

"Hera said something about you wanting to go to your room?”

"Yeah, where's Zeb? I'm getting tired, and I need to take care of this kriffing blaster shot. I can do it though, I don't need help.”

"'Bine, seeing as you collapsed earlier, I think you should let someone help you. Besides, Zeb locked himself in our room when I started chasing Chopper. I tried running in there after that crazy droid, and Zeb wanted to be left alone.”

"Like I said earlier, I'm fine, Ezra." As if to prove a point, Sabine stands up, determined to walk to her room without help. However, her leg screams in protest before she can even take one step, and she nearly collapses on the floor again before Ezra is able to catch her.

In a repeat of earlier events, Ezra is able to get her arm over his shoulder and support some of her weight before she hits the floor.

"You're fine, huh? How come you almost hit the floor then?" A teasing smile appears on Ezra's face.

"Knock it off, Loth-rat. Just help me get to my room, or you'll wake up with pink hair one of these days.”

"I look forward to it, ‘Bine!"

************

A while later, Sabine is sitting on the floor next to her bunk, dressed in paint splattered clothing with a bacta soaked cloth covering her blaster wound. Her armor is laid out in front of her, spray paint in her hand as she contemplates what artwork to add to her armor next.

To the girl's surprise, she is startled out of her painting zone by the sound of her cabin's door opening. Ezra stands on the other side, her helmet in his hand.

"Hey Sabine, you left this on the table earlier," Ezra says, handing it to her. "Figured I'd bring it to you before Chopper could get his manipulators on it.”

Wincing slightly as she stands up, Sabine smiles. "Thanks, Ez. I was wondering where I'd left it.”

"Yeah, no worries. So, what colors are getting added this time?" The padawan asks, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"That's actually what I was just debating. Trying to decide between this teal and that bright purple." She holds up the teal paint can, and gestures to a can of purple paint.

"Well, if you've asking me, orange is always a good color." He jokes, knowing the reaction his comment will get out of the Mandalorian.

"Ezra! Just because some people don't mind looking like meiloorun fruits doesn't mean we all share that opinion!" Sabine puts the palm of her hand to her forehead, rolling her eyes and laughing softly.

"Okay, okay, being serious now. How are you doing? Does it still hurt to walk?”

"Yeah, it does still hurt, but the bacta spray is helping. I should be okay tomorrow, as long as no paint gets into it. Still can't believe that _shabuir_ buckethead managed to hit me there. An inch the other way, my armor would have blocked it.”

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. After all, who else would colorfully explode bucketheads instead of just blasting them?" Ezra smiles, then turns to leave.

"Ezra." He turns back. “Thanks."

"Hey, it was nothing. All in the life of a Jedi.”

"I see Kaanan taught you the art of being humble." She gently knocks their shoulders together, teasing him.

"You know it, 'Bine."

"Hey, want to stay in here while I paint? I might need some help with a few things, since I probably shouldn't lift anything right now.”

"Yeah, sure. Let me just go ask Hera how much longer it'll be before we reach base.”

Before Ezra can leave, Sabine pulls him into a hug, surprising him. "We might never get any easy runs, but I'm glad to know you'll always be watching my back.”

"Like I said, all in the life of a Jedi.”

"Oh, be quiet, Loth-rat!”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *Finis*
> 
> Mando'a Translations  
> Haar'chak = D*mn (or dam, whichever you prefer) it  
> Shabuir = Extreme insult, a more intense term for 'jerk'
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
